The present invention relates to a magnet apparatus of an electrical machine having a ferromagnetic base body which has a first side and an opposite second side and has continuous channels, for example bores, for coolant lines from the first side to the second side, and a plurality of first coolant line pieces which are plugged through the channels. The electrical machine may be an electric motor, a generator or a transformer.
The coolant line system of an electrical machine, in particular that of a stator of an electric motor, may consist of a plurality of tubular line pieces. This plurality of line pieces generally have different geometric shapes and are connected to one another to form a closed line. The connecting points are located at different positions in the magnet apparatus. For example, connecting points such as these are arranged on the end faces of a stator.
A large number of coolant line pieces leads to a high level of logistic complexity, to a high risk of confusion in respect of the correct connections or the correct line piece during assembly and repair. In particular, in practice, the multiplicity of different lines in some circumstances leads to incorrect assembly, because of the high risk of confusion.
A further problem is that the connecting points or interfaces of the coolant line pieces are provided on both sides of the ferromagnetic base body of the electrical machine (for example stator end faces), and both sides of the base body must therefore be accessible during assembly and during repair. By way of example, this means that the motor or the laminated core must be rotated, or requires assembly from both sides.
It is likewise problematic to locate a leak in the coolant system, which is formed from numerous coolant line pieces. The interfaces are then located at a very large number of different points which have to be investigated and must be freely accessible.